User talk:Mr Squints
anyone have a good template i can use? like, one that has character info and all that fun stuff. *edit* hum. forgot to sign my own talk page. --Mr Squints 03:56, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :Just look around at everyone else's and copy what you like (giving credit is always appreciated, of course). My current design is based off of stuff I took from three other users, as you can see in my Credit box. A lot of people have actually been copying mine recently, for some reason... —Dr Ishmael 04:28, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :: k thnx :D--Mr Squints 17:44, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Sig image Sorry, but it's 20px too wide. Max is 50px wide, as per GW:SIGN. I like it, though --- -- (s)talkpage 00:49, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :ahh k, i'll try to fix it up. not 100% sure how to remove the image i uploaded, so if you could do it that'd be nice :D and thnx-- Image:Mr Squints.jpg 00:52, 1 August 2008 (UTC) ::Only sysops can delete images. Lucky for you, I happen to be a sysop ;) --- -- (s)talkpage 00:53, 1 August 2008 (UTC) ::: edit conflict, woo. aaand if you can't tell, i'm still trying to figure out how to work it into the sig... hahaha. thnx for taking it down :D-- Image:Mr Squints.jpg 00:54, 1 August 2008 (UTC) ::::To incorporate the image into your signature, you have to enter (assuming the image is named Mr Squints, of course :P ) into the Signature bar, and tick the Raw Signatures box. --- -- (s)talkpage 00:58, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :::::i already got the image to fit in, and i was playing around with it, trying to make it redirect to my page... but i think i'm done trying, i'll just do it like you n entropy n stuff. thnx for the help--Mr Squints 01:04, 1 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::If you want to redirect a page, add #REDIRECT pagename on the very top of the page you want to redirect from. --- -- (s)talkpage 01:15, 1 August 2008 (UTC) kk, i think i'll call this good, thnx for all the help. it prolly woulda been a good idea to read the signature page all the way through in the first place, haha-- (Page/Talk) 01:53, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :You're welcome :D If you ever need more help, just ask away --- -- (s)talkpage 02:12, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Wut? My pixelly lemon isn't good enough for you? You hurt my feelings! [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 04:45, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :haha, i was actually looking for that, but i'm bad at finding things. Ima replace it now-- (Page/Talk) 05:21, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Hey sexy Your pulp fiction reference made me choke on toast. — Powersurge360Violencia 05:56, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :yeah, that movie is pretty awesome. and it makes for a great filler for a character that has no real achievements <3-- (Page/Talk) 06:11, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 18:16, December 1, 2010 (UTC)